Dream My Dream
by Cloying Sentimentality
Summary: [TAKARI] TK and Kari are the best of friends, but not for long! A certain series of events are bound to change their destinies forever!


Chapter One  
  
"I'm going now!" Kari shouted towards the living room as she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her school bag and took one last glance at her reflection in the mirror, slighting adjusting her tie.  
  
She paused for a while before leaving through the door, expecting to hear her mother's reply. However this morning, the room remained unusually silent. With one hand still holding onto the doorknob, a surprised Kari turned her head and looked back into the muted room. Her eyes began searching through the room, trying to find any signs of movement. It was at this moment when she remembered that both her parents and her brother Tai had all left home a few hours ago. Kari's parents were off to the countryside to visit her frail grandmother, while Tai sneaked out as soon as their parents left. Tai was meant to be looking after Kari during their parents' four day absence but couldn't resist the temptation of accompanying his friends on an overnight camping trip. Tai had tried to explain that his was his 'once in a lifetime' opportunity and that he was certain that she was big enough to take care of herself.  
  
Kari let out a small laugh as she remembered the look on Tai's face, pleading for Kari to keep his little trip a secret. Still with a smile on her face she slowly stepped out of her unit, pulling the door shut as she went. Kari double-checked that the door was securely locked before walking towards the direction of the lift.  
  
Not before long, Kari found herself walking along a sunny footpath surrounded by a row of decorative shop windows on one side and a busy street on the other. Kari peered through every shop window as she walked by, bewitched by the colourful designs of the decorations. A cool breeze picked up and blew past Kari's face, rustling through her hair. Kari stood still and gently closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath. The fresh morning air that ran deep through her body was entangled was with the strong smell of freshly ground coffee. Nothing like freshly ground coffee in the morning, Kari thought, taking another deep breath before opening her eyes again. Not surprisingly she found herself standing in front of a café. Light rays traveling from the sun hit and reflected off the clear glass windows of the café. Standing in front of this huge reflecting surface, Kari saw an image of a rather slim girl with short brown hair and a fringe that was all brushed to one side. The girl was wearing a white shirt inside a green blazer and a green skirt that was cut just a few centimeters above her knees. Her dark green uniform was also adequately matched with a navy blue tie. Kari frowned at her own reflection. An irritated look appeared on her face, causing her to look away from the window. She looked to the ground where she saw her shadow.  
  
"Look at you, your so lucky. At least you don't look like a frog, forced to wear this type of embarrassing uniform in public." Kari mumbled unconsciously out loud, before slowly drifting into her own thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Kari! Kari!" a voice called from behind, snapping Kari awake.  
  
Kari turned around to see a girl with long purple hair, wearing the same green uniform running towards her at lightning speed.  
  
"Arghhhh!" Yolie screamed, nearly crashing into Kari.  
  
Luckily for both girls, Yolie managed to stop just in time. She took a few steps back, leaning backwards with her hands on her waist for support. She lifted up her head, giving Kari an embarrassed look while at the same time gasping for air. Kari laughed at this sight as she bent down to pick up Yolie's round-rimmed glasses, which had fallen onto the ground during the moment of the near collision. She walked up to Yolie, handing her the glasses.  
  
"Thanks," Yolie said finally catching her breath. "Walk to school together?" She asked  
  
"Sure, that is if you're okay to walk" Kari replied with a smile.  
  
At this exact moment, in an apartment block situated four streets away from the café, a sleeping boy was just beginning to wake. The boy reluctantly crawled out from under the blankets and sat up in his bed. His short blond hair looked like a mess on top of his head, with every strand of hair flying in a different direction. He forced his eyes to slowly open before focusing them on a small blue clock placed on his right bedside table.  
  
"What!" TK shouted out, realizing that he was running extremely late.  
  
TK quickly jumped out of bed, changed into his uniform before hurrying into the bathroom. He soon emerged from the bathroom with droplets of water still running down the side of his face. His white shirt was incorrectly buttoned and one side of his collar was flipping up. TK rushed into the kitchen when he realized there was a note left by his mother placed beside his breakfast.  
  
"Got to work on an article for tomorrow's paper, so will be back a bit later tonight. Have to make your own dinner." TK read out in an unhappy tone.  
  
TK placed the note back onto the kitchen table and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate before running out of the door, tightly hugging onto his school bag. Three minutes to get to school, looks like I'm going to be late again, he thought to himself while trying very hard not to choke on his toast.  
  
The sound of a ringing bell echoed throughout school, signaling the beginning of lunch. The corridors immediately became filled with chattering voices and cheerful laughter. A few of the students had already made their way to the grass area located at the left side of the school building. The high pitched voice of a girl could be clearly heard.  
  
"He wrote this? That is so sweet!" Yolie's voice shouted out loud before bursting into laughter. "So, how did you react? Spill all!" she continued.  
  
Kari could feel herself blushing as she looked around to find Yolie, Davis and Ken all eagerly glancing her way.  
  
"There was no reaction, I didn't read it in his face." Kari replied after a long pause.  
  
"React to what? What's so amusing?" TK asked as he mysteriously appeared behind Yolie snatching a small, wrinkled note from her hands.  
  
"A love letter for Kari," Davis quickly replied with a smirk on his face. "Come on TK, read it out. My curiosity is killing me."  
  
"A love letter huh? This I gotta see." A wide smile appeared on TK's face as he read out the contents of the note to the group. "You are my sun, my brightest star, my only source of light. Your chocolate brown eyes penetrate through the darkness of my soul and melt my heart. You are my inspiration, my motivation, my-," TK stopped as uncontrollable laughter took control of his body.  
  
TK lost his balance and fell to the ground still tightly clutching onto his stomach. The others had tried very hard not to laugh, but one by one they failed. The sound of laughter was quickly filling the entire grass area. Kari whose face had turned into a dark shade of red was the only one who remained quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys, I can't read anymore." TK finally said, wiping a few tears away from his eyes. "Look at my arm, look at all the goose bumps" he continued as he lifted up his arm for the others to see.  
  
"Man, I didn't even know that these letters existed these days," said Davis who had now recovered. "I can write way better than that," he boasted  
  
"Too bad your 'talent' would have to be put to waste. I really can't see anyone dumb enough to fall for you," Yolie teased  
  
"Hey!" Davis shot back angrily.  
  
"But really Kari, did you actually fall for this? 'You are my sun', that's hilarious." TK asked Kari jokingly as he shook his head in disbelief. He took another look at the note before again bursting into laughter.  
  
A red-faced Kari looked around at her friends, then at TK who was sitting cross-legged on the grass sniggering while reading over the rest of the note. The embarrassment had grown too much for Kari. She wished that she had not shown everyone the note that that this incident would soon be forgotten.  
  
"Okay mister, you've had your fun, now hand it back!" Kari said to TK, trying to keep calm.  
  
"No, not yet- I still haven't finished reading it out yet!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kari shouted out as she ran towards TK wanting to snatch back the note.  
  
Kari felt her whole body sweating from all the embarrassment. Her legs felt extremely weak and refused to move. Still she forced herself to run. Just when she was about to reach TK, her shaking legs staggered causing her to trip on the leg of the wooden bench. She could feel herself loosing her balance and falling face first onto the ground. Kari closed her eyes and waited for the impact. However she did not feel the hard ground, instead she felt as if something had cushioned her fall. Her eyes slowly opened to find that she had fallen flat onto TK, with her lips pressing firmly against his! Shocked, Kari flung back and quickly stood up. She began furiously wiping at her mouth as the feeling of rage roared through her body.  
  
"TK, you idiot! That was my first kiss! "Kari shouted on the top of her voice, not realizing that her angry screams were now echoing throughout the entire school grounds. 


End file.
